This present invention relates generally to spill resistant bubble blowing devices.
Spill resistant containers for holding soap-blowing solution are known. These known containers generally require that the contained solution be no more than one-half the volume of the container, or employ a resilient flap to cover an opening into the bubble solution container. Also known are smokers"" ash receptacles using spring biased closure members operated by a push rod. The push rod or other features project into or above the opening of the container, preventing their use as a bubble solution container. Known ash receptacles do not function to permit removal of a solution from the receptacle in a way suitable for blowing bubbles.
A bubble blower having features of the present invention comprises a container having an opening, one or more walls projecting from the opening into the container, a closure member located inside the container, and a biasing member that biases the closure member against the walls to resist spillage of solution in the container. The volume of solution, when the container is filled to the bottom of the wall, is greater than one-half of the volume of the container. A bubble wand having a handle in a different plan from the bubble forming.